The court of Intended
by XGingee143X
Summary: Kagome and her twin sister Kikyou are forced to enter the court of intended, in celebration for the coming of the Daiyoukai's 300th birthday but what happens when Kagome spots the eye of a wolf demon while staying in the Lord's castle?
1. Chapter 1

**The court of Intended**

**An Inuyasha story**

Summery- Kagome and her twin sister Kikyou are forced to enter the court of intended for Sesshomaru but what happens when Kagome spots the eye of a hot wolf demon while staying in the Lord's castle.

**Chapter 1**

Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 18 years old. I live in a village with my father Bankotsu, my mother Sango, twin sister Kikyou, and our servant shippo. My sister and i dislike each other very much and I try my best to stay out of her way. I am being forced to go to a stupid western Lords court of intended.

"Do I have to father really? Kikyou obviously wants to go so why do I have to? I'm worthless father. I will only take up space. Just let me stay home please." I begged my father.

"Kagome the invitation was to both of the daughters of the Higurashi family so you must go. The lord of the western lands has ordered you and your sister to go so there is nothing to be done about it you must go!" He explained.

"Mother?" I asked.

But she just shook her head at me signalling that she couldn't do anything about it either, it was the great Lord's order and no one dare to defy him.

"Fine but I will not be treated like a slave nor will I be treated like a princess I just want to get this over and done with ok." I moaned.

"Of course dear but you will not be allowed to carry that huge sword of yours around it is far too large to carry around, the guards would not allow it, and the Lord would be most displeased with you. However instead you will be given two small daggers that you may hide under your clothing to protect yourselves within case any of you are in danger. Next you will have to wear a proper kimono that your mother will help you pick out and put on and also you will be given some spares in a suit case to take with you. I will have shippo take you to the castle and protect you and your sister. He will also be your servant to help with anything you need being done or for you to keep company with if you need. The horses will be ready within the hour to take you there and will be left at the castle in case you want to go for a ride. You will need to behave and show your manners at all times in his castle never let your guard down, and never say anything rude about the Lord because he will kill you in an instant. He isn't named the killing perfection for nothing. Now go get ready." My father told me before I was dragged of by my mother to get changed.

I really didn't want to go but I knew I had to so I thought maybe I could just hang around the palace and check it out before heading home and saying that he didn't want me. God it would have been so much easier if he had only chosen Kikyou to go. I mean she's beautiful, has a perfect body, and although has flirted with every male in the village is still a kind wonderful woman that would make any man happy. On the other hand I was more of a tom boy that likes to fight, mess around, and go wandering which I've been doing since I was a kid. One time I was about 4 years old and was walking through the forest only to see a huge white male dog 4 times the size of me turn and stare at me with his gorgeous golden eyes that shone like the sun. He had vanished a minute later and I never saw him again but I knew once I had seen those beautiful eyes that I wanted him to be mine.

Half an hour later and I was finally ready to leave for the castle. Me and Kikyou said our goodbye's and just before we were off my dad told us to be safe and well and also not to get into any trouble. He of course was glaring at me when he said that and I knew the line was intended mainly for me warning me not to do anything bad. Once we had set off it was only a few hours later when we needed to take a break and so I left to go get some wood to make a fire while Kikyou sat wrapped up on a blanket watching Shippo as he tied the horses up and fed them.

As I was leaving I could hear Kikyou talking rudely about me saying that I shouldn't even have been born and that I shouldn't have come with her but her voice faded as I got further and further away. However once I had collected enough fire wood ad was on my way back I heard a scream and ran back towards the camp only to stop just behind the bushes to find out what was going on. There was three men rummaging through our bags looking for goods to sell while my sister and servant where tied to a tree. I knew by the ugly sight of them that they were thief's and I grabbed one of the knifes from under my kimono and attacked them from behind. I stabbed the first one in the middle of his back and he fell to the floor while the other two came at me with swords in their hands. They charged at me and I dodged the lunge that the first thief tried to hit me with while jumping into the air and then punching him in the face with my right hand. I spun around whilst still air borne to kick the other round the head which made him fly far away and slam into a tree nocking it down. The third attacked me from behind but I flipped backwards over him and then stabbed him again in the back but deeper this time. I walked over to Kikyou and untied her and Shippo in silence before grabbing our horses and setting off again with them following behind.

We all kept silent throughout the rest of our journey although I knew Kikyou was begging to just spurt out that it was all my fault for leaving them alone. It didn't take too long to reach the castle and we were soon gazing at the magnificent Lord's palace that was decorated gloriously. It was night by the time we got to the entrance of the place and I stepped forward to hand the servant the invitation.

"You may pass my ladies. I hope you have a wonderful stay." He whispered while checking my body out.

I could sense his scent of arousal as his eyes followed down my body, over my curves, and lit up when they found my bare legs. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked over me and could not help the slight blush that overcame my cheeks. However as soon as our eyes met, the great Lord Sesshomaru noticed his guards arousal and walked over to us to grant us a warm welcome but as he go there the scent of arousal disappeared altogether. He seemed to be quite angry that he could scent his male guard's arousal at one of his guest's and I could see his teeth scrape against each other.

"Welcome to my royal palace. I am Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands and you may be?" He introduced seductively.

His eyes were looking straight into mine as if he knew it was me that the guard was aroused at but I didn't want anything to do with the Lord. I kind of liked the guard and my flickered to his before settling on Sesshomaru's eyes which were quite disgusted that I would look at one of his guards.

"This is my twin sister Kikyou and I am Kagome of the Higurashi household. This is our servant Shippo and we would like to thank you for inviting us here tonight to enter for your court of intended." I answered as I curtseyed to him.

As I finished my sentence Kikyou snorted quietly and I glared at her. Sesshomaru watched as my eyes turned to glare at my sister before flickering back to his orbs while a warm smile spread across my face.

"Well Miss Higurashi I hope that you enjoy your stay with us." He whispered kissing my hand. "And of course to you my lady." He added like he nearly forgot about her and bowed his head slightly to Kikyou before turning his golden globes back to my eyes and giving me a lusty look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome's POV**

"If you would like to follow me I will lead you to your rooms." He said with his hand out.

Kikyou of course stepped forward first and began walking into the castle but not before sending a glare my way. Then shippo and I walked forward side by side and as I looked behind us I saw Lord Sesshomaru send a threatening glare toward the guard and a low growl escaped his lips. He then proceeded to catch up to us and show us to our rooms. Shippo had gone to take care of the horses and to feed them before he would be shown to where he would be sleeping. Kikyou was shown her room first although was hard to get rid of because she wanted to talk to Sesshomaru but I of course really wanted to leave first. I wanted to be ridden of the Lords presence however he did not feel the same In fact he felt the opposite and decided to give me a tour of his home before showing me my room. When we arrived I breathed out a sigh of relief and it did not go unnoticed by the Lord.

"I am sorry if I was boring you my lady but I just wanted to show you around before you got lost." He said faking to be hurt.

"Oh no it wasn't that you were boring me my Lord. Forgive me but I was just tired from the long journey." I blushed playing along.

"I'm sorry my lady. I should have known you would be tired perhaps I could help you get to sleep?" He asked while opening the door to my room.

"Aww that would be lovely my Lord. However I would not like to keep you away from anything important. You shouldn't feel sorry that we shall not be spending the rest of tonight together." I whispered sweetly where as I really wanted to shove him out of the room and slam the door in his face.

I walked into the room and gasped at how beautiful it was. Lord Sesshomaru came in and closed the door. He leaned against as I wandered around the place clearly amazed by it.

"My lady I have no other affairs to attend to so I am all yours." He said seductively.

Sesshomaru walked over to my bed and sat on it while I came out of the bathroom.

"It is a wonderful room my Lord. But surely it is too good for someone with a small status such as myself?" I questioned whilst taking a seat next to him.

"Of course not my beautiful Kagome. Nothing would be too good for you." He said leaning closer to me and making me blush. "I find you very interesting on the contrary. It just so happened that there were no other rooms left so I let you have a suite in the royal section of the palace. It bears me no burden to have a lady like yourself in the royal section of the palace. Do not worry about anything I will not harm you I any way. But I do ask you that you don't go around boasting that you sleep in the royal part of the palace as it will cause unnecessary trouble." He whispered into my ear and then licked it.

I felt shiver run down my back. His sensual voice made goose bumps rise on my neck, down my arms, further down my body and made heat pool in my groin. He pulled away smirking.

"Although from what I can tell you're not the kiss and tell type of person however I could also be wrong." He continued.

"Thank you for escorting me around the castle but I believe it is getting rather late. I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast my lord. I hope you sleep well." I whispered before pulling away from him and holding the door open.

"Eagar to get rid of me I see. However it is getting late my Lady and so I shall leave you to rest. I will most definitely sleep well and I hope you do to. I cannot wait to get to know you better." He said in a gentle tone.

He then kissed my hand, smirked and then disappeared into the darkness. I closed the door and readied myself for bed. I layed in my bed quietly for a little while until I drifted off into a wonderfully romantic dream although by morning I could not recall it. The next day was rather bright and cheerful. When I awoke I could hear laughter and joyful noises as shippo came to collect me for breakfast.

"My lady it is time to go to breakfast. You may have around five minutes before the master gets there so please hurry my lady." He rushed.

"Of course. You are dismissed so that I can change and you shall wait outside until I call upon you. Shippo." I said laughing.

He did as I asked and when I had finally got dressed into a black and silver decorated kimono I walked outside and shippo showed me to the dinning place where I found twelve different demonesses and my sister the miko Kikyou sitting at a large oval shaped table. I sat near the door end which happened to be very close to Lord Sesshomaru's chair but not close enough that he could touch me. Kikyou sat in-between us and then the Lord Sesshomaru flew through the doors to stand at the front of the table.

"Welcome all to my court of intended. You have all come from far and I would be happy to get to know you all one by one. And so I will be taking one of you out each day. As today is Friday you may have the day off to have a look around my home, but starting tomorrow I will begin the testing and if you are good enough you will stay, if not you will be given a day to leave. Thank you all so let us now eat." He announced then clapped his hands twice for the servants to place are food down.

During the entire time we were eating Sesshomaru gave me saucy glances that made a cold shiver run down my back. I picked up a sausage and licked the top before biting into it and when I turned to look at my sister who was starting at me I found Sesshomaru doing the same. His eyes were wide with shock and his tongue darted out to lick his lips seductively. I could hear the very small groan Sesshomaru gave and it made heat pool in my groin where as everyone else seemed oblivious. I continued to eat my sausage with several piercing eyes on me so I decided to seductively eat all of my food and leave them something to think about. It went silent at the table as all eyes were on me. When I had finished eating, I gently placed my fork down and then asked to be excused getting a mumbled reply from the King as a sure. I swayed my hips as I walked away and could feel the eyes boring into my back as I shut the door behind myself.

When I got back to my room I fell on the bed in fits of laughter the expressions on their faces was worth being a bitch. I don't usually go out of my comfort zone to do something like that but I just couldn't turn down the opportunity when it came to hand. I heard over one of the servant's conversation that Sesshomaru had gone out to talk to one of the ladies already today and that they wouldn't be coming back till late so I decided to go out and train myself in private. I found a quite clearing not far from the castle and after borrowing some swords, arrows and a bow began to work on perfecting my skills. Hours had past and I knew I had missed lunch but carried on until it started to get dark, when I packed up and sneakily put the equipment back before heading off to my chambers to have a bath and get into some clean clothes.

As I got there I quickly undressed and submerged down into the warm water that made me feel like I was in heaven. Relaxing into the bath I fell asleep quickly and woke up a few hours later with a hungry tummy that kept rumbling. I got out of the bath, dressed myself, and then sneakily headed down to the kitchen to find something to snack on. Creeping into the kitchen I walked up to the fridge and opened it picking out a bottle of orange juice and then moving onto the fruit bowl where I picked up an apple. Turning to leave the kitchen I bit into the apple leaving teeth marks in it before jumping three foot into the air when a hot young man stood by the entrance to the kitchen leaning against the wall. I tried to slow my heart beat and stop the blush from spreading but it didn't work very well and I felt my cheeks heat up with embracement. Quickly I glanced up at the clock to see that it had just gone past midnight. Not realising that I had taken so long I laughed at myself in my head.

"So you must be the midnight snack thief if I am correct?" He whispered smirking.

Blushing deeper I replied "You've got me red handed. But the question is who are you?"

"Well if the beautiful young lady would follow me into the living room with her snacks then I might answer that." He teased while leading the way.

Following him through I plopped down on the edge of the sofa while he sat down properly making sure he was near me but not too near so that I didn't feel uncomfortable. As I looked at him it seemed almost as if it was his home and he was just lounging around the place like he was bored.

"So does the pretty lady have a name?" He flirted.

"Why of course she does but you'll have to tell me you're before I tell you mine." I whispered smirking.

"Koga. And before you ask I'm one of Sesshomaru's childhood buddies so it's not as if I just barged in here unannounced. Well, I did but Sesshomaru doesn't mind. So getting to the point what do people call you my flower?"

"Kagome. However, I'm someone you can look at but not touch." Flashing my eyelashes at him as my interpretation as flirting. "This pretty lady is involved with the court of intended so until I'm released from here you can't touch me." I said sticking my tongue out and laughing because he still had a cocky grin on his face.

"I don't mind that. That way I can get to know you first before I take you as my mate and that I promise to you. Once you're out of this place your mine." He Warned.

"And what if I don't want to be yours?" I questioned.

"You will my woman." He taunted.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was just getting back from my walk with the annoying demoness that wouldn't shut up; I nearly ripped her head off in anger. When we finally arrived back to my domain said a quick goodbye and left before she could kiss me on the cheek. I sighed heavily as I approached the kitchen hoping to find a snack and then head to bed to relax, maybe have a bath and get cleaned up for tomorrow when I would have to escort another damn demoness in a pointless tour. Just as I got near to the kitchen I heard voices coming from the lounge which was unusual because it was real dark outside so most were asleep. Sneaking to the door way I suddenly recognised the voices. It couldn't be. Koga was back again, for god's sake the god damn annoying bastard couldn't stay away for more than a week without trying to surprise me. Apparently I was his "friend" but of course this Sesshomaru doesn't have any friend's only allies and enemy's. But the other voice had to be my Kagome. What in the world was she doing with Koga surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to try and flirt with one of my women. However just as I thought that, I heard him admit it. The bloody wolf was trying to bag a claim on what was already mine and who would be my intended in time.

"I don't mind that. That way I can get to know you first before I take you as my mate and that I promise to you. Once you're out of this place your mine." He warned her which made anger rise within me and my beast ready to kill.

"And what if I don't want to be yours?" She asked and it made the anger subside for a second before I realised that she might just be saying that.

What really made my beast rattle his cage was when Koga replied with "You will be my woman." My beast over took my control of my body, as my eyes turned red and my claws grew even longer with acid leaking from them. I charged into the room grabbing Koga by the throat and slamming him into the wall. I heard a gasp escape Kagome's mouth as she froze in shock and tried to reign in my beast a bit hoping that I didn't scare her too much. I would rather her not be scarred of me. Growling at him I warned him to stay away from my woman but I could feel him shaking beneath me as his eyes turned red and he growled back challenging me. I squeezed harder on his throat and his eyes turned to normal as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly kagome was at my side tugging on my shirt.

"Please Sesshomaru stop this. We weren't doing anything. I promise." She begged.

I let go of Koga and he dropped to the floor. Turning my glare on her she cowered away in fear while her fingers fell from my shirt and she backed away.

"You didn't do anything! I could hear EVERY word you said you whore and you dare tell me to stop you from getting any friendlier with him." I roared pointing at Koga who still lay on the floor trying to re-gain his breath.

I could see the tears filling her eyes threatening to fall any minute and I put my beast back in its cage. But as soon as they appeared she dropped her head in shame and whipped them away. I felt like I had just made the biggest mistake of my life as though my heart had been tore out of my chest and left guilt in its place.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to seem that way to you. I hope in time you will forgive me for my weakness. Goodnight." She whispered as a sob broke out from her chest and she fled from the room. I heard Koga rise to his feet and walk by me stopping by the door.

"You're such a bastard. No wonder she hates you, I hope your happy cause that was low even for you. Stupid mutt. If you hadn't noticed she's still got her innocence. She's still pure but not for long just you wait she'll be mine." He growled out before leaving.

I fell to my knees in shame and guilt as I howled out to the moon probably waking up a whole lot of people but not really caring. I may have just lost the woman I love.


End file.
